Planet 51
Planet 51 is an Spanish science fiction comedy film made for alienatic adventures with Chuck Baker who lands on Planet 51 with his ship. Back Cover Summary When Chuck the astronaut (Dwayne Johnson) lands on a distant planet filled with little green people, he is surprised to discover that we are not alone in the galaxy. But he gets the shock of his life when the residents of Planet 51 mistakenly believe that his presence is the start of an alien invasion of the human kind! Luckily, Lem (Justin Long) quickly realizes that Chuck is friendly and makes it his personal mission to help him return safely to his ship. Scene Selections Blu-ray Planet 51 blu-ray scene 01.png|The Humaniacs Movie theatre/Observatory Planet 51 blu-ray scene 02.png|Hangin Out Planet 51 blu-ray scene 03.png|Rover escapes/Chuck Baker arrives Planet 51 blu-ray scene 04.png|Alien Warz/Rover heads to Glipforg Planet 51 blu-ray scene 05.png|Employeement interuptions Planet 51 blu-ray scene 06.png|Investigation of Chuck's ship Planet 51 blu-ray scene 07.png|Ship theft/Rover be-friend's Skiff Planet 51 blu-ray scene 08.png|Blowing Alley issues/Alien and Zombie conversations/A trip down town/Lem's house investigation Planet 51 blu-ray scene 09.png|Inside the Comic Book Shop/We are really upset/Alien chase Planet 51 blu-ray scene 10.png|Hijacked Space Ship/Lem gets fired/The Humaniacs 3 contest Planet 51 blu-ray scene 11.png|Glipforg army/Lem gets his job back Planet 51 blu-ray scene 12.png|Base 9 fights/Lem and friends enter Base 9 Planet 51 blu-ray scene 13.png|Chuck to the rescue/Run to the ship Planet 51 blu-ray scene 14.png|Battle with Grawl/Let's get out of here Planet 51 blu-ray scene 15.png|The best time ever/Return to Planet 51/End Credits Special Features *Exclusive to Blu-ray "Target 51" Game with optional iPhone controller App download from iTunes! *Planetarium - The Voice Stars of Planet 51 *Extended Scenes *The World of Planet 51 - Explore the Sights and Sounds of Planet 51 *Life On Planet 51 - Behind-the-Scenes Featurette *Music Video Montage *Animation Progression Reels Gallery DVD & Blu-ray Covers P51_DVD_Cover.jpg|DVD Planet_51_Blu-ray_and_DVD_cover.jpg|Blu-ray + DVD Auxdata sound.bdmv Meta DL P51_jacket_lg.jpg|Planet 51 Blu-ray Meta Jacket Jar Sprites P51 Blu-ray Menu Element 1.png P51 Blu-ray Menu Element 2.png P51 Blu-ray Menu Element 3.png P51 Blu-ray Menu Element 4.png P51_Humaniacs_Eye_loader.png|Loader (click the picture to see the full picture) P51 Space Ship sprites.png P51 Target 51 Asteroid_Explosion sprites.png P51 Target 51 Instructions.png P51 Target 51 Asteroid sprites.png P51 Target 51 Cockpit_Explosion.png P51 Target 51 Generic_explosion.png P51 Target 51 Hs_font_orange.png P51 Target 51 Hs font purple.png P51 Target 51 ship effects.png P51 Target 51_health bar.png P51 Target 51_ship.png P51 Target 51_ship_red.png P51 Target 51_target.png P51 Target 51 loader.png P51 Target 51 Replay_bg.png P51 Target 51 Replay_Page.png P51 Target 51 shared.png P51 Target 51 Ship_Rotation.png P51 Target 51 ship_rotations.png P51 Target 51 ship_rotations2.png P51 Target 51 ship_rotations3.png P51 Target 51 Splash_Page.png P51 Target 51 ufo.png Sound effects Stream Sony_Accord_Parental_Unused.png|Accord Parental (Unused) Film_Rated_Under_12_Sony_Unused.png|Film rated under 12 (Unused) Film_Rated_Under_16_Sony_Unused.png|Film rated under 16 (Unused) P51_APR_1.png|APR #1 P51_APR_2.png|APR #2 P51_APR_3.png|APR #3 P51_APR_4.png|APR #4 Planet_51_APR_5.png|APR #5 Planet_51_APR_6.png|APR #6 Planet_51_APR_7.png|APR #7 Planet_51_APR_8.png|APR #8 Planet_51_APR_9.png|APR #9 Planet_51_APR_10.png|APR #10 Planet_51_APR_11.png|APR #11 Planet_51_APR_12.png|APR #12 Planet 51 APR 13.png|APR #13 Planet 51 APR 14.png|APR #14 Planet 51 APR 15.png|APR #15 Planet 51 APR 16.png|APR #16 Planet 51 APR 17.png|APR #17 Planet 51 APR 18.png|APR #18 Planet 51 APR 19.png|APR #19 Planet 51 APR 20.png|APR #20 Planet 51 APR 21.png|APR #21 Planet 51 APR 22.png|APR #22 Planet 51 APR 23.png|APR #23 Planet 51 APR 24.png|APR #24 Planet_51_APR_25.png|APR #25 Planet_51_APR_26.png|APR #26 Planet_51_APR_27.png|APR #27 Planet_51_APR_28.png|APR #28 Planet_51_APR_29.png|APR #29 00398.m2ts_20150913_182705.004.png|Color Bar test (Unused) Cloudy_with_a_chance_of_Meat_Balls_trailer.png|Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Cloudy_with_a_chance_of_Meat_Balls_coming_to_bluray.png Blu-ray_disc_logo.png P51_Copyright.png|Copyright Screen 00025.m2ts_20150913_202443.678.png|Copyright Screen #2 00026.m2ts_20150913_202759.447.png|Copyright Screen #3 00027.m2ts_20150913_202814.502.png|Copyright Screen #4 Blu-ray_FBI_Warning.png|FBI Warning Sony_Red_FBI_Warning_3.png|FBI Warning #2 Sony Red FBI Warning 4.png|FBI Warning #3 Sony_Pictures_FBI_Warning_Chinese.png|FBI Warning #4 (Chinese) Sony_Pictures_FBI_Warning.png|FBI Warning #4 (English) Sony_Pictures_FBI_Warning_Hong_Kong.png|FBI Warning #4 (English, Hong Kong) Sony_Pictures_FBI_Warning_Hebrew.png|FBI Warning #4 (Hebrew) Sony_Pictures_FBI_Warning_Portuguese.png|FBI Warning #4 (Portuguese) Sony_Pictures_FBI_Warning_Spanish.png|FBI Warning #4 (Spanish) Sony_Pictures_FBI_Warning_Thai.png|FBI Warning #4 (Thai) Planet_51_00063_002.png|FBI Warning #5 1 Planet_51_00069_002.png|FBI Warning #5 2 Planet_51_00083_002.png|FBI Warning #5 3 Planet_51_00082_002.png|FBI Warning #5 4 Planet_51_00066_002.png|FBI Warning #5 5 Planet_51_00075_002.png|FBI Warning #5 6 Planet_51_00081_002.png|FBI Warning #5 7 Planet_51_00084_002.png|FBI Warning #5 8 Planet_51_00058_002.png|FBI Warning #5 9 Planet_51_00071_002.png|FBI Warning #5 10 Planet_51_00078_002.png|FBI Warning #5 11 Planet_51_00057_002.png|FBI Warning #5 12 Planet_51_00192_002.png|FBI Warning #5 13 Planet_51_00202_002.png|FBI Warning #5 14 Planet_51_00030_002.png|FBI Warning #5 15 Planet_51_00206_002.png|FBI Warning #5 16 Planet_51_00070_002.png|FBI Warning #5 17 Planet_51_00213_002.png|FBI Warning #5 18 Planet_51_00204_002.png|FBI Warning #5 19 Planet_51_00068_002.png|FBI Warning #5 20 Planet_51_00200_002.png|FBI Warning #5 21 Planet_51_00087_002.png|FBI Warning #5 22 Planet_51_00073_002.png|FBI Warning #5 23 Planet_51_00195_002.png|FBI Warning #5 24 Planet_51_00196_002.png|FBI Warning #5 25 Planet_51_00207_002.png|FBI Warning #5 26 Planet_51_00074_002.png|FBI Warning #5 27 Planet 51 00193_002.png Planet 51 00205_002.png Planet 51 00062_002.png Planet 51 00208_002.png Planet 51 00061_002.png Planet 51 00197_002.png Planet 51 00194_002.png Planet 51 00067_002.png Planet 51 00198_002.png Planet 51 00216_002.png Planet 51 00060_002.png Planet 51 00089_002.png Planet 51 00228_002.png Planet 51 00211_002.png Planet 51 00209_002.png Planet 51 00190_002.png Planet 51 00210_002.png Planet 51 00188_002.png Planet 51 00215_002.png Planet 51 00077_002.png Planet 51 00187_002.png Planet 51 00072_002.png Planet 51 00191_002.png Planet 51 00212_002.png Planet 51 00214_002.png Planet 51 00199_002.png Planet 51 00189_002.png Planet 51 00201_002.png Planet 51 00203_002.png Planet 51 00186_002.png Planet_51_00399_002.png|FBI Warning #6 A Planet_51_00400_002.png|FBI Warning #6 B Planet_51_00090_002.png|FBI Warning #7 Hachi_trailer.png|Hachi A Dog's Tale trailer Hachi_trailer_2.png Kukwyzer P51 00267.m2ts 20150913 201354.866.png|Kukwyzer (Unused) Kukwyzer P51 00267.m2ts 20150913 201415.648.png|Kukwyzer AL (Unused) Kukwyzer P51 00269.m2ts 20150913 202349.331.png|Kukwyzer 12 (Unused) Kukwyzer P51 00270.m2ts 20150913 202401.262.png|Kukwyzer 16 (Unused) Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-12h27m32s005.png|Life on Planet 51 Vlcsnap-2015-06-26-23h30m14s040.png|Main Menu Planet_51_Music_Montage_Trailer.png|Music Video Montage Unused_MPAA_Card_Sony.png|MPAA Card goes here (Unused) Open_Season_Trailer.png|Open Season Trailer Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-22h46m00s487.png|Open Season 2 trailer Open_Season_Now_Available.png Open_Season_3_promo.png|Open Season 3 promotional title Planetarium_Planet_51_featurette.png|Planetarium - The Voice Stars of Planet 51 Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-11h49m39s527.png|Planet 51 Extended Scene Planet_51_extended_scene_2.png|Planet 51 Extended Scene Planet_51_extended_scene_3.png|Planet 51 Extended Scene 00221_002.png|Rated PG Sony_Blu-ray_Region_Invalid.png Sony_Pictures_Blu-ray_Parental_Control_error.png Sony_Pictures_Home_Entertainment_2.png|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Planet_51_00217_002.png|Sony Pictures Scene View Warning Surf's_Up_trailer.png|Surf's Up Trailer Surf's_Up_trailer_now_available.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-26-23h28m38s660.png|Target 51 Menu Vlcsnap-2015-06-26-23h29m04s324.png|Target 51 Menu Vlcsnap-2015-06-26-23h29m32s656.png|Target 51 Menu Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-01h54m06s495.png|Target 51 intro Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h11m14s265.png|Target 51 Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-02h28m39s986.png|Target 51 Planet_51_Target_51_Galaxy_Planet.png|Target 51 Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-02h22m37s300.png|Target 51 outro Blu-ray_Test_Image.png|Test (Unused) The_Water_Horse_Legend_of_the_Deep.png|The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep The_Water_Horse_Legend_of_the_Deep_Now_on_Video.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h28m00s503.png|The World of Planet 51 Unknown_Blu-ray_Menu.png|Unknown Planet 51 - Animation Progress Reel|Animation Progression Reel #0 Planet 51 - Animation Progress Reel 1|Animation Progression Reel #1 Planet 51 - Animation Progress Reel 2|Animation Progression Reel #2 Planet 51 - Animation Progress Reel 3|Animation Progression Reel #3 Planet 51 - Animation Progress Reel 4|Animation Progression Reel #4 Planet 51 - Animation Progress Reel 5|Animation Progression Reel #5 Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Trailer (Coming to Blu-ray and DVD) Blu-ray version|Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Trailer Planet 51 Extended Scene 1|Deleted Scene Planet 51 Extended Scene 2|Deleted Scene Planet 51 Extended Scene 3|Deleted Scene Hachi - A Dog's Tale Trailer (1080p)|Hachi: A Dog's Tale Trailer Unused Kukwyzer video clips (Planet 51)|Kukwyzer clips Planet 51 - Life on Planet 51 Behind the Scenes Featurette|Life on Planet 51 Planet 51 Music Montage with Blink 182 & The Killers|Music Video Montage Planet 51 Blu-ray Menu|Main Menu Open Season Trailer (Now Available Variant)|Open Season Trailer (Now on Home Video version) Open Season 2 - Trailer|Open Season 2 Trailer Open Season 3 Promo|Open Season 3 promo Planet 51 - Planetarium The Voice Stars of Planet 51|Planetarium - The Voice Stars of Planet 51 SONY Pictures Home Entertainment - Intro HD 1080p|Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Surf's Up Trailer (Now Available)|Surf's Up Trailer Planet 51 - Blast Off Scene (Target 51 edit)|Target 51 intro Planet 51 Target 51 Game Footage|Target 51 Planet 51 Target 51 Footage 2|Target 51 Planet 51 Target 51 Footage 3|Target 51 Planet 51 - The World of Planet 51|The World of Planet 51 The Water Horse Trailer (Now Available)|The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep Digital Copy resources Planet_51_digital_copy_DVD_background.png Planet_51_MacFinderbackgrd.jpg VSTM Menus vlcsnap-2015-07-07-15h28m09s986.png vlcsnap-2015-07-07-16h03m17s741.png vlcsnap-2015-07-07-16h03m25s537.png vlcsnap-2015-07-07-16h03m28s861.png vlcsnap-2015-07-07-16h03m33s160.png vlcsnap-2015-07-07-16h03m38s724.png vlcsnap-2015-07-07-16h03m47s061.png vlcsnap-2015-07-07-16h05m54s714.png vlcsnap-2015-07-07-16h06m13s705.png vlcsnap-2015-07-07-16h06m22s980.png vlcsnap-2015-07-07-16h06m27s710.png DVD Jacket Goofs *On the Ship landing Animation Progression Reel scene featurette, Eckle's mother's legs, thighs, pudendal cleft, pubic mound and the outer labia can be seen when Eckle is viewing the comic book on the pre-animation shown on the top left. These frontal genitalia parts revealed in that moment are present on the featurette (which are originally not meant to be shown). This is likely because the skirt is missing from the alien woman even though the button to it is still visible. Category:DVD Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:DVDs with unused content Category:Blu-rays